


[Moriarty/Anderson]花粉过敏 Pollen Hypersensitivity （严肃调笑小短篇！

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 这是我一时兴起打的小短篇，完全是调笑式的，请勿深究与深切拍砖。这次没办法给大家带来正剧真是对不起，不过我第一次写除正剧以外的玩意~如果你喜欢的话我会很开心的！那么就请不要嫌弃整天重点错的要死的Anderson和忍不住的FML吧！XD





	[Moriarty/Anderson]花粉过敏 Pollen Hypersensitivity （严肃调笑小短篇！

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我一时兴起打的小短篇，完全是调笑式的，请勿深究与深切拍砖。这次没办法给大家带来正剧真是对不起，不过我第一次写除正剧以外的玩意~如果你喜欢的话我会很开心的！  
> 那么就请不要嫌弃整天重点错的要死的Anderson和忍不住的FML吧！XD

  
  
我不是那个疯了的人，这我 _当然_ 知道。  
我只不过是Anderson。  
  
也许就是因为这样我在面对报纸上那张标了“Jim”再加上“Moriarty”的面庞时才没有像Molly一样尖叫出声。  
  
  
  
IT部的人都这么有聊吗？跟Sherlock Holmes玩游戏？——别跟我说不，那就是游戏，你知道的。  
  
  
我给Molly递着一张又一张纸巾，幸亏Sally不在这儿，要不然她又要翻着白眼试图教我怎么泡妞了。  
说起来我跟Jim还是认识的，我上次来巴茨取检验报告的时候正遇到他跟Molly在一起，他还拿着我的报告看了很久，眼睛在我的橡胶手套和皮带之间扫来扫去——“你也不喜欢Sherlock Holmes？”  
我想我不应该去询问他是如何得知的。  
  
只是我想在我从他手中取回 _我的_ 报告的时候笑得脸都僵硬了——Molly的新男友看来是个难缠的角色—— _至少他不是我的敌人或者是另一个天才什么的。_  
  
只不过我们说“再见”的时间稍微长了一点，他柔软的手指头敲着我的手心——缩回去会不会过于尴尬了？幸亏Molly没看见这个小动作。  
  
他的黑棕色瞳孔盯着我说着他的花粉过敏时我才找到机会扔给他药膏溜掉。  
  
  
  
没有了Sherlock Holmes的日子和有他的时候一样无聊，新一批案件在伦敦暗色调的天气中倒灌进苏格兰场，我站在另一个犯罪现场里。  
  
这次案件几乎是不用判断的情杀，那可怜的女主人还在她的花园里种了很多漂亮的异种玫瑰——并非循规蹈矩的美丽自若，尖刺非常，花瓣柔软有其棱角，阴影之中却仍然拥有像血滴一般的沉淀与成色，尖利如此得以划破空气。  
至少皮肤上的痛感告诉我那不是假象。  
  
  
当我回到家时，看着公寓里那具我曾经检查过的尸体活生生站在我面前，睁着他无害的眼睛和扭曲的眉毛时，我也只是问了一句——“茶？”  
你怎么可能相信一个刚离婚的男人家里会有这种东西。  
  
在我喝着 ** _Jim_** 伸手递来来的红茶时我并没有像以前John Watson瞪着Sherlock Holmes一样把“AMAZING！”标在我的脸上——虽然我不知道他在笑什么。  
  
他就在我面前从我的公寓窗户翻了出去，尽管我觉得他是从门口走出去的，而且在关门的时候还给我扔了一个飞吻——“Anderson你太累了，不想休息一下？”  
虽然当时我的回答是No，但是我现在觉得他是对的了。  
  
那束玫瑰在我的餐桌上用她们的尖刺提醒着我房间里的阴暗，就算是没有开灯我仍然能触摸到她们铺散的血红色——我保证上面还有我的血迹呢。说不定还没干透？  
  
  
  
  
这时候我想起来我忘记跟他说的是什么了。  
  
 **“你不是花粉过敏吗？！！”**


End file.
